High School Toon Musical
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: A parody of Disney's High School Musical. Miles "Tails" Prower, the most popular kid in school, meets Erinbubble92. They get themselves into a musical and two certain people don't like it.
1. The Cast

**High School Toon Musical**

Cast

Troy Bolton...Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X)

Gabriella Montez...Erinbubble92 (My OC)

Chad Danforth (Troy's best friend)...Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robin)

Taylor McKessie (Gabriella's best friend)...Hazuki Fujiwara/Reanne Griffth (Ojamajo Doremi)

Sharpay Evans...Brit Krust (My Life as a Teenage Robot)

Ryan Evans...Odd Della Robbia (Code: Lyoko)

Mr. Bolton aka Troy's dad...Amandues Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog Comics)

Ms. Darbus...Mrs. Puff (Spongbob Squarepants)

Zeke...Bebe Proud (In Teenage Age) (Proud Family)

Kelsi...Amy Rose (Sonic X)

Mrs. Montez aka Gabriella's mom...Miranda Wrights (Disney's Bonkers)


	2. Chap 1: Start of Something New

**Chapter 1**

**Start of Something New**

It all started on a New Year vacation in the gym. A boy that was 11 years old was training basketball with his dad.

The boy was an orange fox with two-tails, blue eyes, and wears white gloves, orange vest, and red and white shoes with white socks. His name was Miles "Tails" Prower. His dad Amandues Prower was actually the couch at basketball from the Cartoon City High School. They stopped playing when Tails's mom Rosemary Prower came in.

"Wilbur, you're gonna miss the kid's party!" she said.

"Kid's party?" Tails asked.

"OK, young adult party."

"But, dad and I are up to our last game. Just one more shoot, please?" Tails pleaded.

"Tails," his mother looked at him. "It's the last day of vacation before we leave."

"Just one more shoot, mom, I promise."

"OK, but just one." said Rosemary. Then, Tails took the ball from his dad and won.

Meanwhile in another room, a sixteen-year-old girl with long, strawberry blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and bluish-grey eyes with glasses was reading a big, long book about Shakespeare. She wore two pink and two blue earrings on each ear, a pink hoodie with a blue heat within a bubble over a black long sleeved shirt, blue cuprise, white socks, black shoes with baby blue boarders and pink laces, black chocker with a blue heart pendant that has her E colored pink on the front. The girl's name was Erinbubble92 Dennis.

An woman with short blonde hair with a little ponytail at the back, blue eyes, and wears a pink sweatshirt with a dark pink stripe, blue jeans, and black shoes named Miranda was coming over and closed the book.

"Mom!" Erin snapped. "I was reading this!"

"But Erin," Miranda started, "come join the party."

"Just one more page, Mom, I'm almost done."

"Now, Erin." Mirnada said.

"OK, OK!"

Erin closed her book and went headed down to the party, too. Everyone down at the party was having so much fun. Suddenly, a purple-haired man named Stu Pickles walked to the stage and greeted. Everyone stopped what they were doing as he spoke.

"Hello everyone! I hope you're having a great time, and can't wait for the new year," everyone cheered. "Now, I'll choose two people from this very room and come up and sing," everyone cheered again. "I pick, that young boy over there, and that girl to the right."

Spotlights went onto Tails and Erin as people pushed them onto the stage. "You'll thanks this," Stu said to both of them. "Or not." Then leaves the stage.

Music starts to play and there are lyrics on a TV screen (which can't be seen to others). An embarrassed Tails starts to sing.

Tails: _**Living in my own world**_

_**Didn't understand**_

_**That anything can happen**_

_**When you take a chance**_

(Tails is about to leave, when Erin begins to sing.)

Erin: _**I never believed in**_

_**What I couldn't see**_

_**I never opened my heart to all the possibilities**_

(Tails starts joining in.)

Both: _**I know**_

Erin: _**That something has changed**_

Both: _**Never felt this way**_

Erin: _**And right here tonight**_

Both: _**This could be the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

Tails: _**Now who would have thought that**_

Both: _**We'd both be here tonight**_

Erin: _**And the world looks so much brighter with you**_

Both: _**By my side**_

_**I know that something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

Erin: _**I know it's for real**_

Both: _**This could be the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

Tails: _**I never knew that it could happen**_

_**Till it happened to me**_

_**Oohh yeah**_

Both: _**I didn't know before**_

Erin: _**But now it's easy to **_

Both: _**Oohh**_

_**It's a start**_

_**of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you (ohhhh)**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**That's it the start**_

_**of something new**_

_**It feels so right **_(Tails: _**So right**_)

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes **_(Tails: _**In your eyes**_)

_**I feel in my heart**_ (Tails: _**Feel in my heart**_)

Erin: _**The start of something new**_

Tails: _**Start of something new**_

Erin: _**The start of something new**_

Tails: _**Start of something new**_

Both: _**The start of something new**_

The crowd cheered again. Tails and Erin got off the stage, talking about what happened.

"I can't believe that still happened!" Erin excitedly said.

"Yeah." Tails agreed.

"You know, I never felt this way before."

"What do you mean?"

"When I singed with you, it completely changed me. I had stage fright. All of those people were looking at me. So, this one time, a fainted right in front of everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone."

"Man, that's whack! But singing with you, it was all right."

"Yep. Hey, do you have a digital camera?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wanna take pictures and have each other's numbers?"

"Sure."

When it was countdown to the new year, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Happy New Year! Everybody went except for Tails and Erin. After they both had each other's pictures and phone numbers, Erin left the scene which was outside now.

"You know, you was wondering if we could..." Tails stops speaking and turns around to find no Erin. He looks at her picture and reads the name from his phone. "Erin."


	3. Chapter 2: Back to High School

**Chapter 2**

**Back to High School**

Next morning, everyone arrives back from the school bus and some students sing and cheer about their mascot song.

Students: _**Wild Toons, sing along**_

_**Yeah, you really got it goin' on**_

_**Wild Toons in the house!**_

_**Everybody say it now**_

_**Wild Toons everywhere**_

_**Wave your hands up in the air **_

_**That's the way we do it **_

_**Let's get done it**_

_**Time to show the world**_

When Tails steps out of the bus, he was with his basketball teammates. Especially Wilbur, Tails's best friend. Wilbur was a boyblown-back black hair and brown eyes and wore a black shirt with a blue circle (which had a yellow lightning on it) on it, deep blue pants and black sneakers.

"It's nice to be back from the New Year, huh Wilbur?" Tails said.

"Dude, it's gonna be a Wild Toons new year," Wilbur said, "'Cause this time we're gonna win this championship, to infinity and beyond!"

The team enters into the school when a young sixteen-year-old African American girl who had black hair, black eyes who wore a long sleeved pink shirt with black buttons, black jeans, and black shoes.

With her is a thirteen-year-old boy with blonde hair with a purple clad and purple eyes who has a . This was Odd. We cut back to the famous basketball team of the school where a player named Bebe is speaking.

"Man, looks like Ms. Brit returned back from the North Pole." he said.

The others laughed. "And do you want to know what she was doing down there?" Odd asked.

"What?" asked Tails.

"Shopping for mirrors, like always." All the guys said "Ooh" and walked away fooling around.

We see another team that one girl is putting a flyer on a wall. The girl had orange hair tied by an orange bow, brown eyes, has glasses, and wears a white shirt over a pale yellow vest, an orange skirt, white socks, and brown shoes. Her name was Hazuki Fujiwara. Beside her was a girl with long purple hair, blue purplish-brown eyes, and wears a white and black striped shirt, white jeans, and brown shoes. This was Renee Roberts, and beside Renee is a boy with brown hair, green eyes, and he wore a a white shirt with green sleeves over a orange long sleeve, light brown jeans, and white and green shoes. This was Raimundo Renee's sweetheart.

"Great. Behold the zoo animals celebrating the New Year." Hazuki said annoyedly to Renee and Raimundo.

"Puh-tethic." Renee grumbled.

Then, after the bell rang, we see the principal with Erin and her mother Miranda.

"But mom, I don't want to be the new genius of the school. Not like the other times." Erin whined to her mom.

"Now Erin, you have to go to this school. Your father got a new job down here." Miranda protested to her.

"I just don't want to be the freaky smarty-pants girl."

"Just be yourself." Miranda kissed her forehead and Erin ran to her first class, a room full of arts and paintings. They look like they're used for a school play. Wilbur and the other popular kids enter inside room and talked. Then, Tails spotted a familiar face. It was Erin, but he couldn't make it out. Suddenly, Brit got in his way of seeing her.

The class bell rang and everyone got into their seats. An humaniod puffer fish with a blue and red dress, blue hat, red shoes, and has a water breather on her head named Mrs. Puff was the teacher. Although she was just an puffer fish, she was one tough teach!

"All right!" she yelled. "I hope you all enjoyed your holidays this weekend, Mr. Prower." Mrs. Puff said to Tails, annoyed. "I hope you'll all try out for the spring musical. All auditions will be starting at free period."

She turns over to Wilbur who isn't paying attention. "Mr. Robinson, this is a classroom, not a hockey area. There is also a final sign-up for the scholastic decathlon and Hazuki Fujiwara, Renee Roberts, and Raimundo Pedrosa can answer your questions,"

Tails, Erin, Brit, and Odd took out their cellphones and got in trouble. "Mr. Prower, I insist not to do that. Cellphone in the bucket! Miss Britney Crust and Mr. Odd Della Robbia, your cellphones are out, so you'll be joining detention too. Miss Dennis, we have no cellphones allowed in this room, so I'll see you in detention."

"Um, Mrs. Puff," Wilbur raised his hand. "That's impossible for Tails to do detention. You see, we have basketball practice after school."

"That will be 15 minutes for you too!" snapped Mrs. Puff.

"Even if you get count that high." Renee said behind Wilbur's back. "I agree." Hazuki whispered.

"HAZUKI FUJIWARA, RENEE ROBERTS, AND RAIMUNDO PEDROSA, 15 MINUTES!!" Mrs. Puff yelled at Hazuki, Renee, and Raimundo's faces. The three gasped as they heard that. "Holidays are over people, way over! Anything else? Any questions?"

"Mrs. Pleakley, how were your holidays?" asked a bee named Charmy, that sat behind Raimundo. Everyone in class glared at him. "What?" he asked.

"What?"

The school bell rang and everyone got out of class. Erin went to catch up with Tails. He was standing against the wall seeing the rest of the kids go.

"See you in detention, man." said Wilbur to Tails while giving him a quick handshake.

"Yeah, you too." Tails replied back. When Erin walked out of class, Tails caught up to her.

"I can't believe this." said Tails to her.

"Me either!"

"What are you doing here?"

"You see, my dad's company moved down here to Cartoon City," explained Erin. "I can't believe you live down here. I've been trying to phone you all this time."

"That's great!" Tails whispered to her.

"Why are you whispering?" Erin wanted to know.

"Uh well, my friends don't know about the snowboarding, but not the whole 'singing' thing."

"Too much for them to handle?"

"No, no! Not at all. But my friends...let's just say it's not what I do," Tails said as Erin walked to the right of the hallway and spotted something. Tails followed her to where she was going.

"So, welcome to Cartoon City High. And now you met Mrs. Puff, I bet you can't wait to sign up for that." said Tails pointing to the bullitian board for signing up for the musical auditions.

"Actually, I'm not signing up for anything in a while until I know the school better. I'm just looking at it. But if you sign up, I'll love to see you preform."

"No, I'm not gonna sign up. That's completely impossible."

"What's impossible, Tails?" interrupted Brit. "I don't even think 'impossible' is in your dictionary. It's nice to show the new classmate around," she said in a snooty tone. Then, she writes completely her name for the pairings of the musical auditions. "Oh, were you gonna join? My brother and I had started in all the musicals. If you're gonna join, we really need the supporting roles." Brit said in her snooty way again.

"Oh no, I'm just looking at the bullitian boards. There's lots of things that go on around here. Nice writing." Erin says slyly and Brit gives her a smirk. Erin leaves the scene and Tails was about to, until Brit catches up to him.

"So Tails, I missed you during vacation. What you'd do?" asked Brit.

"Um, basketball, snowboarding, some more basketball." replied Tails.

"When is the big game?"

"Two weeks."

"You're so dedicated... just like me. So, I hope you'll watch my musical." Tails nods his head, but is really lying. He leaves the scene and Brit looks back at the bullitain board, then also leaves.

We cut to the gymnasium where all the guys are playing basketball. Tails and Wilbur are there along with their teammates. Wilbur was stretching out his body.

"Uh, did you hear about the school musical. You'll get extra credit." said Tails.

"Who cares?" Wilbur said back.

"Well, it's good it get extra credit, for... stuff."

"Dude, do you think that Lebron James or Shaquille O'Neal would audition for a musical?"

"Well, maybe. It can happen."

"Tails, my friend, musicals aren't hip-hop. It's about culture and show music. About all costumes and make-up." Wilbur shivers at that point. "It's all frightening."

"Yeah, I thought it might be a good laugh. Brit is kinda cute, too."

"And so is a mountain lion. She probably even is one." Wilbur leaves where Tails is and Tails sighs.

"OK, Wild Toons, batter up!" All the teammates listen to him and they get into position. They start to dance with the basketballs and Tails starts to sing.

Tails: _**Coach said to fake right **_

_**And break left**_

_**Watch out for the pick**_

_**And keep an eye on defense**_

_**Gotta run the give and go**_

_**And take the ball to the hole**_

_**But don't be afraid **_

_**To shoot the outside "J"**_

Others:_** Just keep ya head in the game**_

_**Just keep your head in the game**_

Tails: _**And don't be afraid**_

_**To shoot the outside "J"**_

_**Just keep ya head in the game**_

Others:_** You gotta**_

_**Get'cha, get'cha head in the game **_

_**We gotta**_

_**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game (repeat 3x)**_

Tails:_** Let's make sure **_

_**We get the rebound**_

_**'Cause when we get it**_

_**Then the crowd will go wild**_

_**A second chance**_

_**Gotta grab it and go**_

_**Maybe this time **_

_**We'll hit the right notes**_

_**Wait a minute **_

_**It's not the right time and place**_

_**Wait a minute **_

_**Get my head in the game**_

_**Wait a minute**_

_**Get my head in the game**_

_**Wait a minute**_

_**Wait a minute**_

_**I gotta **_

Others:_** Get my, get my head in the game**_

_**You gotta **_

_**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game**_

Tails: _**I gotta **_

Others:_** Get my, get my head in the game**_

_**You gotta **_

_**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game**_

Tails: _**I gotta **_

Others:_** Get my, get my head in the game**_

_**You gotta **_

_**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game**_

Tails:_** Why am I feeling so wrong**_

_**My head's in the game**_

_**But my heart's in the song**_

_**She makes this feel so right**_

"Should I go for it? I better shake this out, yikes!" Tails asks. Then the others starts doing tricks with the basketball and Tails sings again.

Tails: _**I gotta **_

_**Get my head in the game**_

Others:_** You gotta **_

_**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game**_

Tails: _**I gotta **_

_**Get my head in the game**_

Others:_** You gotta **_

_**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game**_

Tails: _**I gotta **_

_**Get my head in the game**_

Others:_** You gotta **_

_**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game**_

Tails: _**I gotta **_

_**Get my head in the game**_

Others:_** You gotta **_

_**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game**_

_**Whoo!**_

"What team?" said Wilbur.

"Wild Toons!" the rest except Tails yelled.

Wilbur keeps asking the same question and the rest reply the same way, "Wild Toons!" The teammates cheer as they head into the boys' locker, but Wilbur looks down sad and throws a basketball into the air. It lands when Tails sadly walks away into the locker.


End file.
